I Wanna Hold Your Hand
by Earl Michaelis
Summary: America finds it hard to confess to England what he's been hiding for a long time. But he is determined to tell England. Will he be able to gather up the courage to tell him? Song-fic


**Hey, Guys! *waves***

**So, like I promised, here is another fic from yours truly! It is my first Hetalia fic and I am very proud of the result.**

**It is also my first song-fic, and I immediately thought about England and America when I heard this again on a CD. I may do more song-fic's to Beatles songs in the future, but for now, enjoy!**

**Based on the song 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand.' (Note: I was listening to the Across the Universe version, aka, the slower version and the less up-beat version.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Beatles or Hetalia, sadly. :(**

* * *

"Hey…England?" America said quietly to England on the couch. He was standing in front of the British man. They were still in the conference room from the earlier world meeting.

"Hm? What is it?" England looked up from his book.

As America looked at England, he became more and more skeptical about telling him his thoughts. _"Damn it. It's his eyes. I know that he can read me like a book with those eyes of his." _America thought to himself.

"Um…What are you reading?" America said instead of what he had intended.

"Nothing much. America, are you alright? You look nervous."

"_I'm more nervous than you know." _"Yup! I'm fine. Just tired is all. I'm heading home now, actually." America managed a smile. _"Why couldn't I say that I miss him? What was so hard with that? I can't say 'I miss you. And I need you.'?"_

"Oh. Well, see you tomorrow then." England told him.

"Y-yea. Sure thing." and with that, America left the room.

'_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand._

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand.'_

All America could think of when he got home was England. And as usual, there wasn't anything that could put him out of his mind. He remembered how England was when he was a child. Kind, thoughtful, and protective.

"He's the only person who's ever looked out for me…loved me. Why can't I tell him?!" America talked to himself and felt like a fool for not telling England.

Then America thought about how he felt. "I…I love him…is that bad? He is the one who raised me…but he's not related to me. No. He's just a friend now. And he was a protective guardian then." America couldn't help but feel silly for not thinking of that sooner.

"I can't hold this in any longer. If I do, I might burst into tears at the very thought of England. I need to tell him! How hard can it be? Just to confess. I can act like I'm talking to myself. Yea. Then perhaps I can finally get the words out." America was determined now. Determined to tell England how he truly saw him. "I hope he doesn't think badly of me. I just want him to feel the same. If not, then accept me." America shook the thought out of his head. England loved him, right? At least enough to accept him, right?

"I should sleep now and see England in the morning. Then I'll tell him." America looked at the clock and the hands read 11:37. How long was he sitting there thinking for? Last time he checked the clock it was 8 something. Time really flew when he thought of England.

America got his pajamas on and got into his bed. After who knows how long of tossing and turning, America finally fell asleep.

'_Oh, please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man._

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand._

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand.'_

~The next morning~

England reached into his pocket for the key to America's house. If he was tired the day before, he wasn't going to wake up easily. And he needed to attend the meeting. England unlocked the door and let himself in. He knew exactly where America's room was.

As he walked into the dark room and turned on a small lamp, lo-and-behold, America was still sleeping soundly. The blankets only half covering him, America lay on his side with his arms close to his chest.

"Has he ever slept normally?" England sighed as he walked closer to America. "At least he remembered to take his glasses off…he looks so little without his glasses." England smiled before gently shaking America's shoulder.

"Hey. America. You need to wake up, we have another meeting today." England said softly.

"Hm? England?" America mumbled and reached for his glasses.

"No, it's France. I broke into your house." England chuckled. "Of course its me."

America sat up and looked at the older nation. "Oh." He stretched and smiled at England. He was happy that England looked out for him still.

The America remembered what he needed to tell England. At that moment, America's stomach flipped. He was still nervous. And apparently his smile left, showing his nervousness to England.

'_And when I touch you I feel happy inside._

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide.'_

"America? Is everything alright?" England asked as he sat on America's bed. His face had just went from happy to nervous.

"What? Oh, yea. Everything's fine." America lied. _"You idiot, you're doing it again! Just tell him already!"_

England shook his head. "No, America. I can see it in your eyes. You haven't been acting like yourself lately. Just tell me what's troubling you. Please?"

America sighed. _"You can do it. You can tell him." _"I've been acting like this…because I wanted to confess something. To you."

"Well go ahead!" England smiled . "There's no need to be nervous. Just tell me."

"Well…you see, there is a need to be nervous…what I wanted to tell you was that," America shut his eyes tightly as if bracing for the worst response. "…I miss you. A-and I've realized that I need you."

"There," England said. "Now, was that so hard?"

"No," America opened his eyes and looked at England. "But this part is…"

"Don't worry, you can tell me. I won't think badly of you."

America took a few deep breaths. "Last night was the first time I admitted this out loud. I-I…" America shook his head and buried his face in his hands. "I don't think I can do it." he whispered.

"Yes, you can." England put a hand on America's shoulder. "You can't just leave me hanging. That wouldn't be fair, now would it?"

"England…I love you. And I've been holding it in for far too long." America lifted his head and looked at England. The green eyes he loved were wide, staring at him in partial shock. After a moment, though, they softened, as if understanding.

"Come here," England held his arms out inviting America for a hug. America took the offer, rather quickly, and flew into England's chest. Immediately, England's arms held America close and a hand stroked his hair. "You have no idea how much I love you too, America."

America smiled. _"What was I so afraid of?"_

'_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something,_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand.'_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
